bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Mata Nui Online Game
Mata Nui Online Game (suomeksi "Mata Nui -verkkopeli") on vuonna 2001 julkaistu verkkopeli, jossa seikkaillaan Mata Nuin saarella. Sen nimi oli alunperin Mata Nui Adventure Game (suomeksi "Mata Nuin seikkailupeli"). Mata Nui Online Game lyhennetään usein muotoon MNOLG tai MNOG. Mata Nui Online Game on ensimmäinen virallinen BIONICLE-aiheinen verkkopeli. Sen tarkoitus oli esitellä BIONICLE-saagaa potentiaalisille faneille. Peli poistettiin BIONICLE.com-sivustolta vuonna 2004, mutta se palasi ladattavana versiona 2006.MNOLG Is Back!. BZPower. Julkaistu 16. maaliskuuta 2006. Se poistettiin jälleen vuonna 2009, mutta on silti ladattavana lukuisilla muilla sivustoilla. Pelimekaniikka Mata Nui Online Game on "osoita ja klikkaa" -seikkailupeli. Se koostuu yksittäisistä ruuduista, näkymistä, joiden sisällä ei voi liikkua. Nämä ruudut ovat pelihahmon näkökenttää. Yhdessä ruudussa voi olla liikettä: toiset henkilöhahmot voivat liikkua ja taustaelementeissäkin voi olla liikettä. Siirtämällä hiiren kursorin näytön laidalle pelihahmon katse kääntyy osoitettuun suuntaan. Kun ei ole enää mahdollista kääntää katsetta enempää yhteen suuntaan, mutta pitää kursoria laidalla, se muuttuu kuvakkeeksi, jossa on kiertyvä nuoli. Kun tällöin klikkaa, pelihahmo kääntyy ympäri, jolloin siirrytään uuteen ruutuun. Ruuduissa on klikattavia alueita. Kun tällaista aluetta klikkaa, hahmo kulkee kyseiseen suuntaan ja siirrytään uuteen ruutuun. Pelissä liikutaan tällä tavalla ruutujen välillä. Joskus klikattavat alueet ovat myös esineitä, joita voi käyttää tai ottaa laukkuun, tai kohtia, joita voi tutkia tarkemmin. Laukku Pelihahmolla on laukku, jonka sisällön saa esiin painamalla oikeassa yläkulmassa olevaa kuvaketta. Tällöin näytön ylälaitaan avautuu palkki, jolla on kuvat kaikista pelaajan esineistä. Jos esineitä on enemmän kuin ruutuun kerralla mahtuu, laukun sisältöä voi selata palkin reunoilla olevilla nuolilla. Book of Chronicles ja Flute ovat ainoat esineet, joita käytetään klikkaamalla niitä. Muita voi käyttää vetämällä ne laukkupalkista pelialueelle. Joitakin esineitä voi laittaa tai osoittaa tiettyihin paikkoihin, joitakin voi antaa tai näyttää hahmoille vetämällä ne hahmon päälle. Juoni Mata Nui Online Game jatkaa Takuan tarinaa siitä, mihin Quest for the Toa -videopeli jäi. Pelin tapahtumat ovat BIONICLE-kaanonissa siinä muodossa ja järjestyksessä, jossa ne tapahtuivat pelin virallisen läpipeluuoppaan selostuksessa. Takua oli juuri pudonnut korkealta Ta-Wahin rannalle. Hän näki unen, jossa kerrottiin Mata Nuin legenda. Kun hän heräsi, hän oli menettänyt muistinsa. Hän näki Tahun Toa-kanisterin ja seurasi siitä lähteviä jalanjälkiä kohti Ta-Koroa, jossa hän näki Tahun. Takua kääntyi ja käveli takaisin rannalle, jossa tapasi Makun, Matoran-kyläläisen, jonka kylään Rahi-pedot olivat hyökänneet. Takua suostui lähtemään kylään apuun, kun Maku samalla etsisi Toa Galia avuksi. Ga-Koro Takua sai lähteä Makun veneellä ja pääsi Ga-Koroon, josta nousi savua. Hän löysi valokiven yhdestä kylän hytistä ja otti sen mukaansa. Hän meni kylässä eräänlaisen pumpun luo ja tarkasteli vedestä nousevaa kasviputkea sen lähellä. Hän pystyi puhumaan putken kautta veden alle uponneessa mökissä jumissa olevien kyläläisten kanssa. Yksi kyläläinen kertoi, että Rahit rikkoivat pumpun ja sen osia putosi veteen. Hän pyysi Takuaa etsimään puuttuvan osan vedestä ja korjaamaan pumpun, jolloin se voisi nostaa mökin ylös. Takua löysi osan ja korjasi pumpun. Hän painoi nappia pumpussa, jolloin se käynnistyi. Mökki nousi veden pinnalle ja kyläläiset tulivat ulos, mutta yksi Rahi, Tarakava, palasi uhkaamaan heitä. Gali saapui puolustamaan kyläläisiä ja voitti Tarakavan vieden siltä Saastuneen naamion, jonka vaikutuksen vuoksi se oli ollut ilkeän Makutan hallittavissa. Tämän jälkeen Takua kiersi kylää ja kävi tapaamassa kylänjohtaja Nokamaa sekä palannutta Makua ja astrologi Nixietä. Keskustelunsa Nixien kanssa innoittamana hän lähti takaisin Ta-Wahin rannalle tutkiakseen teleskooppia. Osat Mata Nui Online Game tuotiin alun perin BIONICLE-sivustolle osissa. Jokainen osa toi mukanaan jotakin uutta peliin ja vei sen tarinaa eteenpäin. Ta-Wahin rannan teleskooppi kertoi, milloin seuraava osa julkaistaisiin. Paneelin alaosassa luki päivämäärä, ja uusi osa julkaistiin, kun päivämäärä teleskoopissa oli sama. Tällöin teleskoopista nähtävät tähdet muistuttivat jotakin paneelin kaiverruksista. Peli julkaistiin tammikuussa. Tällöin pelaaja pystyi kulkemaan vain Ta-Wahin rannalla. Laavavirta esti pelaajan pääsemisen Ta-Koroon. Animaation "Tahu.01" saattoi nähdä vain tällöin. Helmikuussa laavavirta oli jäähtynyt. Pelaaja pääsi Ta-Koroon sekä sen ympäristöön, muun muassa Palaneeseen metsään. Maaliskuussa Maku ilmestyi veneen kanssa Ta-Wahin rannalle pyytämään apua. Pelaaja pääsi myös Ga-Koroon. Huhtikuussa pelaaja pääsi Po-Wahiin, toukokuussa Onu-Wahiin, kesäkuussa Le-Wahiin ja heinäkuussa Ko-Wahiin. Elokuussa pelaaja saattoi koota Kirjurin komppanian ja päästä Kini-Nuille tapaamaan Toat. Syyskuussa julkaistiin pelin viimeinen osa, jossa Kirjurin komppania puolusti Kini-Nuita ja pelaaja pääsi Mangaiaan. Kun peli julkaistiin uudelleen vuonna 2006, se oli ladattava tiedostopakkaus. Lisäksi siinä valokivi oli poistettu Turaga Nokaman mökistä ja asetettu valmiiksi pelaajan laukkuun. Tuotanto thumb|Konseptitaidetta pelin ensimmäisestä ruudusta Mata Nui Online Gamen teki Templar Studios. Studio oli tehnyt verkkopelejä LEGO Groupille ennenkin ja tämä oli huomannut, että tarinan kertominen ja hahmonkehitys olivat sen vahvuuksia. LEGO lähestyi Templar Studiosia lokakuussa 2000 ja palkkasi sen tekemään Mata Nui Online Gamen. Studio käytti useita kuukausia pelin suunnitteluun ennen kuin teki sen ensimmäisen osan. Tuotantoryhmä käytti G4 Macintosh -tietokoneita, paitsi insinööri ja 3D-taiteilija, jotka käyttivät Pentium 4 -tietokoneita. Mata Nui Online Gameen käytettiin seuraavia ohjelmia:The Wizards of MATA NUI. Mask of Destiny. Haettu 11. huhtikuuta 2010. *''Macromedia Flash 5'' ohjelmaympäristöä varten *''3D Studio Max'' taidetta varten, ohjelmalla tehdyt mallit muutettiin jälkeenpäin vektorigrafiikaksi *''Photoshop'' ja Macromedia Freehand kuvanmuokkausta varten *''Fontographer'' Matoran-kirjaimiston luomista varten *''Pro Tools'' ja SoundEdit 16 äänenmuokkausta varten LEGO antoi studiolle paljon taustatietoa BIONICLE-saagasta, muun muassa BIONICLE-tyylioppaan ja tarinan linjat sisältäneen "tarinaraamatun".MNOLG Storyboards: Ta-Koro. Templar Studios. Julkaistu 13. kesäkuuta 2011. Templar sai myös BIONICLE-settejä ja 3D-mallitiedostoja pelissä näytettävistä olennoista. Tehdessään peliä Templar ensin suunnitteli pelialueet ja tapahtumat kuvakäsikirjoituksena, luonnostelemalla kuvat ja kirjoittamalla muistiinpanot niistä. Käsikirjoitusta käytettiin LEGO Groupin hyväksyntien saamiseen ja toimintojen kuvailemiseen työryhmälle.Storyboards from MNOLG, 2001. Templar Studios. Julkaistu 6. kesäkuuta 2011. LEGO:n oli tarkoitus kertoa jo suunniteltu, lähinnä Toiin keskittyvä päätarina muiden vuoden 2001 julkaisujen kautta. Templar keskittyi siten Matoraneihin, jotka olivat tarinassa toissijaisia hahmoja ja joita ei vielä ollut paljon kehitetty. Studio ei aluksi edes saanut näyttää päätarinaa pelissä. LEGO Groupin luova ohjaaja Russell Stoll kuitenkin uskoi studioon ja sai sille luvan esittää osa tarinasta verkossa "esimakuna" muille julkaisuille. Muutaman osan jälkeen LEGO:n muita julkaisuja peruttiin, ja siten pelin haluttiin kertovan myös päätarinaa, mikä oli työryhmälle hankalaa. Templar halusi alun perinkin tehdä pelistä mysteerillisen ja tunnelmallisen, esikuvana ''Myst''-videopeli. Tarinan osia haluttiin jättää mysteereiksi, ja tämä toimi hyvin LEGO:n vaatimusten tarinan pääkohtien näyttämättä jättämisestä kanssa. Edetessään pelin toiseen osaan Templar kehitti monia pelissä standardeiksi muodostuneita järjestelmiä, kuten episodit eli Flash-muotoiset välivideot. Pelin uudet osat menestyivät ja työryhmä sai kokemusta, ja viidennessä osassa (Onu-Wahi) Templarilla oli korkeat tavoitteet. Lopulta kuitenkin muun muassa Kofo-Jaga-minipeli, jossa Toa Onua esiintyisi ensi kertaa, sekä siihen liittyvä kaupankäyntijärjestelmä jätettiin pois aikarajoitteiden takia.MNOLG: The Fire Scorpions. Templar Studios. Julkaistu 29. kesäkuuta 2011. Väkivalta pelissä oli yksi haaste Templarille, ja LEGO:n markkinointiosasto antoi heille sääntöjä. Nämä kielsivät räjähdykset ja muut väkivaltaiset tapahtumat, lähitaistelun ja kuolemat. Myöhempien osien aikaan LEGO:n tiimi ei ehtinyt tarkistaa jokaista osaa läpikotaisin, ja osassa kuusi Templar sai mukaan Onuan ja Lewan kaksintaistelun. Peli käytti alunperin Matoraneista varhaista nimeä Tohunga, joka tarkoitti maoriksi hengellistä neuvojaa ja parantajaa. Maorit vastustivat nimen käyttöä ja se vaihdettiin myöhemmin nimeksi Matoran myös pelin teksteissä. Triviaa * Pelissä viitataan vuoden 2002 tarinaan usean kerran. Eräässä kivessä Le-Wahissa lukee Bohrokeihin viittaava teksti "Wake one and you wake them all" ("herätä yksi, niin herätät ne kaikki"). Ko-Wahissa sijaitsevassa lumisessa kivessä lukee "Beware the swarm" ("varo parvea"), mutta tämän näkee vasta pyyhittyään lumen kiven päältä. "Beware the swarm" näkyy Ko-Wahiin sijoittuvassa animaatiossa, jossa näytetään myös Bohrok-symboli. Bohrokit esiintyvät myös pelin lopussa, kun Takua menee Bohrok-pesään. * Pyhätön seinillä lukee LEGO-tuoteseloste sekä lainaus Linnunrata-sarjasta ("Mitä saadaan, kun kerrotaan yhdeksän kuudella?"). * Teridaxin puhe pelin lopussa sai uuden merkityksen syyskuun 2001 terrori-iskujen jälkeen. Pelin tehneen Templar Studios -yhtiön studio sijaitsi näköetäisyydellä tapahtumapaikasta, ja työntekijät olivat tapahtuma-aikaan studiolla tai matkalla sinne.Mata Nui Online Gamen virallinen läpipeluuopas, Notes-kappale Lähteet Katso myös *Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle *Voya Nui Online Game Ulkoisia linkkejä *Mata Nui Online Game ladattavana (englanniksi ja saksaksi) **Epävirallinen suomennos *Pelaa peliä alkuperäisen kehittäjän sivustolla Luokka:Pelit Luokka:Vuoden 2001 julkaisut